Helbram/Image Gallery
Manga Character Profile= Love Helm giving the start of the Preliminaries.png|Helbram disguised as Love Helm during the Vaizel Fight Festival Helbram up-close.png|Helbram up-close Helbram Fairy Full Appearance.png|Helbram's Fairy Form |-| Plot= '}} Geera being tied to a tree.png|Helbram discovering Guila tied to a tree ---- '}} Love Helm presenting himself.png|Helbram as Love Helm refereeing the fight festival Love Helm calls the next fight.png|Love Helm yelling for the next fight King getting Love Helm out of Byzel.png|King getting Love Helm (Helbram) out of Vaizel Love Helm saving Geera and Jericho from King's attack.png|Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho from King's attack Helbram changing forms.png|Love Helm returning back to his true form Helbram suddenly appearing before King.png|Helbram appearing before King Helbram floating.png|Helbram floating Hendrickson giving a bit of his power to Helbram.png|Hendriksen give a little bit of his power to Helbram Helbram defeating Meliodas after the power boost from Hendrickson.png|Helbram defeat Meliodas with Hendriksen power. Helbram seeing the defeated Meliodas.png|Helbram watching the defeated Meliodas Diane attacking Helbram.png|Helbram being attacked by Diane Helbram retreating from Diane.png|Helbram retreating from Diane ---- '}} Helbram, Geera, and Jericho resting in a room.png|Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho Helbram staring at Armor Giant's head.png|Helbram staring at the Armor Giant's head ---- '}} Helbram encourage Geera and Jericho.png|Helbram encourage Guila and Jericho Helbram using Call of Inferno.png|Helbram using Call of Inferno Diane striking Helbram and stopping his Call of Inferno.png|Diane striking Helbram and stopping his Call of Inferno Helbram piercing Diane with Killer Iceberg.png|Helbram piercing Diane with Killer Iceberg King vs. Helbram in Kingdom of Liones.png|Helbram fighting against King Helbram creating multiple roots.png|Helbram summoning the Sacred Tree roots Helbram using Blind Follow on his subordinates.png|Helbram using Blind Follow on his allies Helbram taking all of his subordinates power.png|Helbram having all of his allies powers Helbram preparing to fight King for real.png|Helbram summon weapons King defeating Helbram.png|Helbram defeated by King Helbram stating that the helmet was a present for King.png|Helbram showing his helmet to King Helbram returning from the dead.png|Helbram return from the dead thanks to Hendriksen Helbram begging King to kill him.png|Helbram begging King to kill him King finish off Helbram.png|Helbram killed off by King |-| Special Chapters= '}} Helbram capture by humans.png|Helbram capture by humans Helbram disguised as the old warrior.png|Helbram disguised as Aldrich Helbram declaring his misanthropy.png|Helbram new hatred for humans King stop Helbram.png|King stop Helbram |-| Cover= Volume 7.png|Helbram on the cover of Volume 7 Chapter48.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 48 Chapter63.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 63 Chapter65.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 65 Chapter73.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 73 Side Story 2.png|Helbram on the cover of Side Story 2 Chapter74.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 74 Chapter89.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 89 Chapter200.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 200 Chapter280.png|Helbram on the cover of Chapter 280 Anime Character Profile= Helbram armor up-close.png|Helbram armor up-close Helbram disguised as Love Helm.png|Helbram disguised as Love Helm Helbrams full appearance.png|Helbram's Fairy Form Helbram full appearance.png |-| Plot= '}} Helbram showing in front of Guila.png|Helbram showing in front of Guila ---- '}} Love Helm refereeing the fight festival.png|Love Helm refereeing the fight festival Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho.png|Love Helm saving Guila and Jericho Helbram appearing next to King.png|Helbram appearing next to King King and Helbram exchanging blows.png|King and Helbram exchanging blows Helbram human form.png|Helbram human form Helbram using Hunter Wisp.png|Helbram using Hunter Wisp Helbram's Link.png|Helbram's Link power Helbram using Link.png|Helbram using Link ---- '}} Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho.png|Helbram resting with Guila and Jericho Hendrickson and Helbram trying to resurrect the demon clan.png|Hendrickson and Helbram trying to resurrect the demon clan ---- '}} Helbram using Link 2.png|Helbram using Link 2 Helbram using enchantments.png|Helbram using enchantments Call of Inferno anime.png|Call of Inferno Helbram using Killer Iceberg.png|Helbram using Killer Iceberg Enchantment Hard Protection.png|Enchantment Hard Protection Helbram revealing his disguise.png|Helbram revealing his true form King fighting Helbram.png|King fighting Helbram King killing Helbram with a rose.png|King killing Helbram with a rose King defeating Helbram anime.png|King defeating Helbram Helbram liking the helmet.png|Helbram liking the helmet Helbram revived again by Hendrickson.png|Helbram revived again by Hendrickson Helbram's body circulating the black market.png|Helbram's body circulating the black market King finishing off Helbram.png|King finishing off Helbram |-| Animated GIFs= Helbram revealing himself to King.gif|Helbram revealing his disguise Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Image Galleries